Yume desu ka?
by keilove
Summary: Alors que Ran reçoit un message de Shinichi, celle-ci se précipite sur le lieu de rendez-vous et attend. Malheureusement, le détective ne vient pas et elle rentre bredouille. Cependant, une fois dans son lit, est-il vraiment à ses côtés ou n'est-ce qu'un rêve? Inspiré de l'ending 53 "Yesterday love" de Mai Kuraki. (mise en page rectifié (normalement si ça a bien pris))


Aloha les gens!~

Non ce n'est pas le chapitre de Natsuko (sans blague?) mais bien un petit OS centré sur Ran et Shinichi! J'avoue avoir revu l'ending 53, avoir totalement craqué sur Ran et ses beaux cheveux lâchés dans son lit et passer pour une fille étrange avec cette phrase xD. Bref, Dame Inspiration est clémente avec moi niveau OS car ça ne sera pas le seul à voir le jour!(petite surprise d'ailleurs pour le prochain OS qui sera centré sur deux personnages où je prends un risque (?) mais bon, vu que je suis sûre de mon idée, je m'en fous! xD) En attendant, le chapitre de Natsuko devrait bientôt pop (comme une pub de cul quand vous regardez un anime) la semaine prochaine. Enjoy the read! Edit : J'ai rectifié la mise en page donc normalement, je dis bien normalement, ça devrait être plus agréable. Si c'est pas le cas bah euh faudra attendre que mon pc revienne et me le faire savoir par mp ou autre xD

* * *

 ** _Yume … desu ka ?_**

La journée avait été des plus durs pour la lycéenne Mouri Ran. En effet, la demoiselle avait participé à un entrainement de karaté intensif en début de matinée. Puis, elle avait enchainé sur un cours de cuisine avec Sonoko où elle s'était appliquée avec ardeur. Pendant trois heures, la jeune fille s'était acharnée à la préparation de chocolats mais aussi d'une tarte au citron. Fière du résultat et surtout impatiente, Ran ne put cacher sa bonne humeur durant toute l'heure où elle s'était occupée de la maison. Malgré une nuit agitée, la jeune femme ne faiblissait pas et s'activait à préparer le repas en avance. Intrigué par un tel changement de comportement, Conan s'était pris un malin plaisir à l'assaillir de questions en tout genre. Finalement, la karatéka avait mis genou à terre et lui avait tout avoué. Dans moins de quatre heures, elle devait retrouver Shinichi au parc. Ce dernier lui avait proposé un rendez-vous amical et Ran n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde sur la réponse. Revoir Shinichi était quelque chose qu'elle désirait au plus profond. Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se réfugier dans ses bras. Tous les meurtres qu'elle avait vu, toutes les petites embrouilles entre ses parents et aussi cette femme qui l'avait appelé « Angel », tout ça lui pesait énormément.

Assise dans le bus, la lycéenne mit sa tête contre la vitre et regarda défiler le paysage. Qu'il est beau en ce mois hivernal, pensa-t-elle en souriant délicatement. Sur la route, quelques plaques de verglas ralentirent le chauffeur tandis que des enfants s'amusèrent à la création de bonhomme de neige ou autre bataille de neige dans les rues. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ran arriva enfin à l'arrêt de bus près du parc et longea les grilles. Le temps commença à s'obscurcir tandis qu'elle pénétra dans l'espace remplis de verdures. Comme d'habitude, elle était en avance et, comme d'habitude, Shinichi allait arriver en retard en prétextant une excuse bidon d'enquête policière. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers un banc et s'assit. La neige avait été déblayée sur le chemin et les endroits où se poser. Tranquillement, elle entama la lecture d'un livre et attendit. Une heure passa. Puis deux. Ensuite trois. Le temps s'était mis à l'orage et avait forcé l'adolescente à se mettre à l'abri sous un grand chêne. Le vent lui gifla les joues tandis que la pluie fit frisoter ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle avait essayé de joindre Shinichi à mainte reprise mais néant. Il s'était moqué d'elle et elle, elle avait espéré de tout son cœur.

Déçue et énervée, Ran s'en alla sous la pluie et attendit pendant un quart d'heure le bus. Les chocolats et la tarte au citron, préalablement préparé pour lui, avaient fondu et pris l'eau. Triste, Ran s'assit à nouveau dans le bus et posa à nouveau sa tête contre la vitre. Elle serra son manteau déjà fermé et s'emmitoufla dans sa grande écharpe en laine. Cependant, sa colère s'était calmée et la jeune fille trouva le comportement de son prince charmant bizarre. Habituellement, il n'agirait pas comme ça alors, pourquoi, là maintenant lui proposer un rendez-vous ? Soudainement, Ran composa le numéro de Sonoko et attendit un moment.

\- Allô ? Répondit joyeusement sa meilleure amie.

\- Sonoko, est-ce que tu ne saurais pas où est Shinichi ? On devait se voir aujourd'hui mais il n'est pas venu… Expliqua Ran d'une petite voix à la fois gênée et inquiète.

\- Comment ça il n'est pas venu ?! Non mais quel goujat ce type et dire qu'il m'avait répondu « oui » ! Rétorqua-t-elle en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Désolée Ran… Je pensais vraiment bien faire… Tu semblais tellement préoccupé et triste ces derniers jours que je m'inquiétais… En plus, les entrainements de karaté t'épuisaient beaucoup et…

Tout à coup, Sonoko éclata en sanglot au téléphone. Dans un élan de gentillesse, elle avait créé plus de soucis qu'autre chose. Ran, touchée par l'intention de son amie, la rassura et la remercia. Il était vrai que ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvante pour elle mais il ne fallait pas que Sonoko s'inquiète à ce point. Une fois l'affaire clarifiée, Ran raccrocha et descendit du bus.

Il lui restait une petite trotte à faire avant de pouvoir rentrer. La pluie avait fait place à la neige alors qu'elle pensa à Shinichi et le traita de tous les noms. Pourquoi avoir accepté si, au final, c'était pour lui poser un lapin ? La négligeait-il à ce point ? Un amas de question s'abattus dans sa tête tandis qu'elle rentra enfin.

Sans s'attarder, elle fila dans un bon bain chaud, se relaxa et pleura. Elle désirait tant le voir. Une fois son pyjama enfilé, la karatéka décida de sauter le repas et alla se coucher. Sur sa table de nuit trônait une photo d'elle et Shinichi, celui-ci la regardait d'un air embarrassé tandis qu'elle lui tirait le bras. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle plongea dans un premier sommeil avec le cadre à côté d'elle, posé sur son oreiller.

À l'intérieur de son rêve, la jeune fille se réveilla et observa les alentours. Son lit flottait avec des cadres photos retraçant un moment précis de sa vie avec Shinichi. Tout était sombre, il faisait froid et l'air était malsain. Alors qu'elle voulut regarder une des photos, elle vit les visages des deux personnes se noircir jusqu'à envelopper toute la photo. Plus loin, un cadre brilla dans l'obscurité comme une main tendue. Sans plus attendre, elle se leva et couru à travers le dédale de cadre noir. L'étau se resserrait sur elle tandis qu'elle tendit la main dans l'encadrer lumineux. Brutalement, elle se réveilla et sentit la chaleur d'une autre main sur la sienne. Son regard bleu violet croisa celui bleu azur de Shinichi. Il tenait le cadre dans sa main droite et souhaitait le remettre à sa place. Soudainement, Shinichi disparut et laissa place à Conan.

\- Shi… Conan ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Ran difficilement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme ça, tu as de la fièvre. Recouche-toi ! S'exprima le lycéen d'un ton inquiet.

Puis, à nouveau, Conan disparut et Shinichi réapparut. Que se passait-il autour d'elle ? Était-ce la fièvre qui la faisait délirer ou était-elle en train de rêver ? Petit à petit, Ran vit un sourire se graver sur les lèvres de son futur amant.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien. Fit embarrasser le détective en posant instinctivement sa main derrière ses cheveux.

\- Tu… Tu as goûté ce que j'ai préparé ?! Articula-t-elle rouge en remontant la couverture.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu t'étais donné tant de mal que ç'aurait été un gâchis de jeter tout ça ! Avoua-t-il tout en rougissant à son tour.

Ran sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. La fièvre la faisait délirer, oui c'était ça, tout ceci n'était qu'illusion ! Doucement, Shinichi se baissa et embrassa le fond de Ran. Il avait céder. Suite à ce doux geste, Ran ne put s'empêcher de devenir en un instant rouge écarlate.

\- Excuse-moi Ran. Je te cause beaucoup de soucis… Confia-t-il en baissant la tête.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta de parler et sentit la main chaude de sa dulcine se poser sur la sienne. D'un sourire, elle le gronda tel un enfant et lui demanda de rester à ses côtés pour la nuit. S'il faisait ça, alors, elle le pardonnerait du râteau qu'il lui avait mis. Dans un mensonge, Shinichi acquiesça et s'accroupie. Assit sur le sol, il la vit s'endormir rapidement et lui lâcha la main. Il était temps que Conan réapparaisse. Avant de fermer la porte, il la regarda une dernière fois et ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur ses pas. C'était plus fort que lui, il devait le faire ! Tendrement, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et s'en alla tel un voleur.

Le lendemain, Conan manqua un jour d'école et s'occupa de Ran comme il fallait. Celle-ci ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout cela n'était rien d'autre que la réalité tout comme la sensation du baiser d'hier soir. Malgré tout, il maudit Sonoko intérieurement de lui avoir prétexté une excuse bidon se servir de son numéro de téléphone ! Encore heureux, Haibara avait cédé et lui avait laissé la chance de prendre le remède pour une demie heure. Tandis qu'il remit la couverture sur Ran, il lui sourit tendrement et mangea un dernier chocolat.


End file.
